the most beloved
by pu-up
Summary: You will never going away from me.no. i will never let it happen russiaxlatvia


The most Beloved

Ch I

⌠Latvia, why you always shaking like this? Do you hate me very much?■ Russia pushed Latvia to the bed ⌠I..I..I..■ Latvia trembled and crying with fear. ⌠Please no, Russia-san■ ⌠You must like me■ Russia smiled and grasp Latvia▓ shirt and rip it into pieces ⌠Ah! Wah!!!■ Latvia shaking more■ ⌠Ya..Yamete!■ ⌠How dare you saying something like that■ Russia smirked and open his pants ⌠use your mouth, Latvia■ ⌠No┘no┘■ Latvia crying more and shaking his head ⌠please, Russia-san┘■ ⌠You must obey me■ Russia pushed it harshly to Latvia▓ mouth, ⌠don▓t make me disappointed■ ⌠nmhh┘■ Latvia sucking it he trembled and grasp it with tears ⌠┘good, suck it deeper■ Russia smirked and insert it more ⌠Nnnhh┘.■ Latvia close his eyes, ⌠Mnh..ngh..■ ⌠Nghh┘■Russia smirked ⌠Unh! Ah!!■ some liquid splurted into Latvia▓ face ⌠┘so dirty┘■ Russia licking it and taking a bottle of lubricant ⌠spread your legs■ ⌠..No..No┘■ Latvia scared ⌠Don▓t you hear me, Latvia? Spread it■ Russia whispered on Latvia▓ ear ⌠Do it now■ Latvia shaking his head ⌠┘Latvia■ Russia stared him deeply with his cold purple eyes ⌠Try to make me mad?■ ⌠┘!■ Latvia scared more and bite his lip slowly he spread his legs ⌠Good boy■ Russia smiled and pouring the lubricant to Latvia▓ thigh. He entered his middle and index finger ⌠┘A!■ Latvia surprised, ⌠┘Ah┘■ ⌠It▓s begin to sloppy■ Russia entered the third finger and entered it deeply ⌠Ngh..ahh┘■ Latvia moaned with tears ⌠No..■ ⌠Nnhh┘hah..■ ⌠I just using my fingers and you already come■ Russia smirked ⌠You▓re so sweet, Latvia■ ⌠Uhh┘■ Latvia breathed hard. His saliva flowing in his lip. Russia lick his own fingers ⌠It still not finish yet■ Russia spread his legs wider and entered him ⌠Aaah!!!■ Latvia screaming and grasping the bed cover ⌠A..Ah┘Uh..■ ⌠Sorry, mine is too big■ Russia inserted it deeply ⌠Aah!! Ah┘■ Latvia cryng and yelled ⌠Yaaah┘ah..■ ⌠Your thigh trembled more than usual■ Russia whispered ⌠You▓re so tight, Latvia┘■ ⌠┘Ah┘Russia-san■ Latvia moaned, ⌠┘.aH┘■

⌠┘■ Latvia open his eyes it▓s look like a bad dream but he found his body naked and Russia already dressed up and smiled to him ⌠Morning, Latvia■

It▓s not a dream

⌠Latvia why you looks so down?■ ask Lithuania and Estonia, ⌠Russia-san scared you again?■ ⌠┘■ Latvia just stand quiet ⌠Don▓t worry he not only scare you, he scare us■ Said Lithuania ⌠Discussing something about me?■ Suddenly Russia appeared behind the wall ⌠N..No..!!■ Lithuania and Estonia turned pale ⌠Latvia?■ Russia looking to Latvia ⌠Is your body hurts?■ ⌠┘■ Latvia sweating a lot and begin to shaking ⌠Shaking as usual,eh?■ Russia smiled ⌠How about doing something dirty with me again?■ ⌠Eh?■ Lithuania and Estonia staring Latvia ⌠Want to do sex again with me?■ Russia giggled with evil grin ⌠!■ Lithuania and Estonia surprised, ⌠La..Latvia?!■ ⌠┘no..No┘■ Latvia bite his lips and crying. His body shaking like crazy ⌠No!!■ Suddenly he taking his knife from his pants ⌠Y┘You▓re so evil, Russia-san┘■ He crying, ⌠It▓s better..i die now than being touched again by you┘■ he pointed the knife to his throat ⌠I▓m not gonna let it happen■ Suddenly Russia grab the knife with his hand. His hand bleeding a lot ⌠Obey me, Latvia■ he smirked even his hand bleeding like a river ⌠┘A┘A┘■ Latvia▓ hand shaking and suddenly he fainted because he is too scared quickly Russia carry him with his hands ⌠Ru┘.Russia, your hand┘■ Estonia sweating ⌠It▓s alright■ Said Russia ⌠And don▓t need to worry, I▓ll just dirtying him only■

Latvia awaken in Russia▓ room. Russia changing bandage in his hand ⌠Hei, you▓re already awaken■ he smiled ⌠How dare you try to rebel me■ ⌠┘a..■ Latvia shaking and crying again ⌠uhh┘uh┘■ ⌠┘you must be punished■ he grab Latvia▓ chin and kiss him ⌠You▓re so evil┘■ Latvia whispered in his cried. ⌠That▓s very honest of you■ Russia whispered ⌠And don▓t try to rebel me again, Latvia..■ He smirked. ⌠I don▓t care Lithuania or Estonia wounded or die but you not. I had decided all of you is mine■ ⌠┘Evil┘■ Latvia hug his knee ⌠Yes■ Russia whispered

Because you▓re the most beloved to me┘

Ch II

⌠Latvia, Everyday you always going out until night, what▓re you doing■ Russia smiled and drink his tea ⌠┘No┘Not┘hing┘■ Latvia shaking ⌠┘Ju┘just searching for┘for┘fresh air┘■ ⌠So, It means you don▓t like staying in my house■ Russia whispered. ⌠You really don▓t like being with me eh, Latvia?■ ⌠┘■Latvia▓ legs feel like crumbled he shaking his head ⌠Don▓t worry, I don▓t have a mood to punish you┘■ Russia smiled ⌠!■ Latvia surprised

I┘Impossible

⌠Ah! What▓s this?!■ Lithuania surprised. ⌠?■ Latvia going out to look and surprised too because the gate is locked with many padlock and chained ⌠We cannot going out!■ Said Lithuania. ⌠What▓s Russia-san thinking?!■ Latvia feel something strange and looking to Russia▓ bedroom. Russia was standing behind the window looking to him and grinning like evil ⌠┘A┘■ Latvia trembled

Because he can▓t going out anymore. Latvia decided to plant some flowers. He take care it well. They bloomed so good ⌠┘I don▓t know you like flowers■ Russia whispered in his back when Latvia was watering the flowers Latvia shocked and dropped his watering can ⌠Ru..Russia-san┘■ ⌠It▓s so pretty┘■ Russia picking a rose with bare hands the thorns wounded his fingers and it bleeding ⌠Hi!■ Latvia turned pale ⌠White rose mean purity■ Russia throwing away the thorns. The rose looks a bit red because it stained with his blood ⌠It▓s suited for you■ he put it in Latvia▓ fingers and kiss his lip ⌠Uh..■ Latvia shaking Russia lick his lip and whispered in Latvia▓ ear ⌠Take a bath and wait in my room■ Latvia shaking and nodded his head

⌠┘■ Latvia soaking himself in the bathtub. ⌠┘I feel something bad┘■ After bath he drying his hair ⌠┘■ He sniffing something, ⌠A burned smell?■ ⌠La┘Latvia┘■ Estonia trembled and Lithuania looks pale, ⌠ Your flowers┘■ Latvia quickly open the door to looking the garden. It burned. Russia standing in the side of the door ⌠I think I had remembered you before to wait in my room■ ⌠┘■ Latvia trembled and crying. Russia smirked and hold his hand ⌠Let▓s go, Latvia■ He looking to Estonia, ⌠Extinguish the fire■

⌠Uh┘■ Latvia bite his lip. Russia tied him to the bed rail and taking his gun from a cupboard ⌠Lick this gun┘■ He smiled ⌠┘■ Latvia staring the gun ⌠You hear what I said■ Russia touch Latvia▓ lip with the gun, ⌠I said lick this gun, Latvia┘■ Latvia open his mouth and lick it with tears. Russia touch Latvia▓ under parts and shaking it ⌠Ah!■ Latvia choked, ⌠A┘A..h..nnhh..■ ⌠Ah┘you not lick it well■ Russia still shaking Latvia▓ ⌠You▓re gonna get your punishment■ He take the lubricant and poured it to the gun. Latvia began to scared because he know something bad will happed, ⌠N┘No┘■ ⌠hmph┘■ Russia kiss the tip of the gun and entered Latvia with it ⌠Aah!■ Latvia screaming in pain, ⌠A-aH┘!■ ⌠It is hurts so bad?■ Russia grinning and kiss Latvia▓ forehead, ⌠How poor┘■ He lick Latvia▓ neck and suck it ⌠..U..Uhh┘■ Latvia panting ⌠┘ah..■ Russia pull out the gun and smirked after that he entered Latvia harshly ⌠A..ah..■ Latvia blushed and moaned ⌠Ah Yah┘■ ⌠You▓re so cute■ Russia kiss him

Latvia walking to the outside. He sitting in the chair, in the front of the burned garden he sobbing a bit. Suddenly he head some sound and found a stray kitten standing in the garden ⌠!■ Latvia standing and kneeling, ⌠Where are you came from?■ He padding the cat and taking a cookies from inside the house, ⌠take this and quickly run before Russia-san found you■ he blushed a bit, ⌠This cat is so cute■ He smiled Suddenly he hear a banging sound and the cat is falling down to the ground some blood staining his face. He turned around and found Russia in the door, pointing to gun.  
⌠I forget to warning you, Latvia■ He smiled. ⌠I▓m not good to handle my jealousy┘■

Ch 3

Latvia sitting in his room. He feel so depressed. He trembled and crying

┘I must┘quickly run from Russia-san!

⌠I┘I can▓t endure it again. I want to freeing myself from Russia-san┘■ Said Latvia to Estonia. ⌠Eh? You really want to do it? Forget it■ Estonia sweating ⌠I already had a plan■ Said Latvia. ⌠I┘I▓ll make myself as a bait. I▓ll seducing him to sleep with me this night. After he sleeping I▓ll taking the gate keys and his key room. I▓ll locked him and open the gate■ ⌠┘You▓re really so brave in this time■ Estonia surprised. ⌠Carefully, Latvia. Russia-san is not easy to be tricked■ ⌠I know,■ Latvia grabbing his chest

⌠Russia┘san┘■ Latvia knocked Russia▓ room ⌠C┘can┘i┘talk with you.■ Russia stop reading his book ⌠Yes?■ Latvia entered with wearing a shirt only. Russia surprised and dropping his book ⌠R..Russia-san■ Latvia try to smiling ⌠I┘I feel kinda┘hot┘can i┘sleep with┘you?■ his lip trembled and his throat feel so heavy, ⌠┘R┘Russia-san?■ ⌠┘■ Russia staring him from head to legs and looking him coldly, ⌠That parts doesn▓t look hard. Are you really have an intention to seduce me?■ ⌠Eh?■ Latvia sweating and trembling ⌠┘I┘I┘■ ⌠You look suspicious┘■ Said Russia ⌠But if you really want to it┘■ He put his book on his side, ⌠move by yourself. The one who need this night is you, not me.■ He smirked ⌠!■ Latvia shocked his eyes feel so hot. He bite his lip to endure his tears, ⌠┘I┘I understand■ he crawled to the bed and kneeling. Russia smiled to him. He began to startled. He move his hand and open Russia▓ pants and grasp it. He trembled and forcing himself to lick it, ⌠nnhh┘■ He entered it to his mouth and suck it, ⌠mnh┘nnhh┘■ ⌠Hei■ Russia whispered ⌠drink it■ ⌠!■ Latvia turned pale, ⌠R┘Russia-san..that▓s too┘■ ⌠Do what I say■ Said Russia Latvia shaking and sucking it deeper and try to drink it ⌠ugh!■ he choked and coughed, ⌠Ukh! Cough!■ Some of the liquid spilled from his lip.  
⌠You not do it well■ Russia touch Latvia▓ lip with his finger, ⌠Can you kiss me?■ Latvia▓ hands shaking. He touch Russia▓ cheeks and put his lip into Russia▓ Suddenly Russia▓ holding his finger and staring him coldly, ⌠Your finger is so cold■ He whispered, ⌠You looks doesn▓t enjoying it■ ⌠!■ Latvia trembling he cannot endure his tears anymore.  
⌠┘but you really make me turned on┘■ Russia grasp him and kiss him back and inserted his tongue. Still kiss him, Russia push him down to the bed. He lick Latvia▓ neck and pinched his nipple.  
⌠Ah┘■ Latvia shaking, ⌠Uh..Nnh..■ Latvia crying. ⌠It▓s harder,■ Russia still pinched him, ⌠It▓s look delicious┘■ He touch it with his tongue.  
⌠Nnh┘ah┘■ Latvia panting, ⌠Mnh┘■ Russia spread his legs and thrusted his fingers ⌠┘A┘ahh┘■ Latvia gasping, ⌠Aah┘■ Some liquid flowing to his thigh.  
⌠┘It▓s so wet┘■ Russia wipe it with his fingers and lick it, ⌠and so thick┘■ Russia spread his legs wider and entered him, ⌠Nnah..ah┘■ Latvia grasping the bed cover, ⌠A┘ah..ah┘■ Russia kiss him and close his eyes

Russia was sleeping. Latvia open his eyes and open the cupboard, ⌠Where is the keys?■ He searching it quickly and suddenly he hear a clinging sound. ⌠Ah!■ he take the keys. He covering his naked body with Russia▓ coat and sneaking out from the room. He locked the room and going out.  
⌠┘■ Latvia try to open all the padlocks and chains in the gate, ⌠It▓s so many┘■

⌠┘■ Russia open his eyes, ⌠So, this is what▓re you planning for┘■ He clenched his fist and taking a gun. He taking a duplicate keys and open his room.

Latvia▓ finger shaking. He sweating a lot and try to open all the padlocks. It▓s cold outside. He shivering. Russia▓ coat its not much to protect him from the cold air, moreover he doesn▓t wearing anything behind the coat.  
⌠Yes!■ he open all of the padlocks and chain and ready to open the gate. Suddenly something warm covering his eyes. It feels like an warm and it had a scent that he know so well. After that some cold steel is putted in his neck. It▓s a gun,■ Where do you want to go?■ Russia whispered in his ear ⌠Try to leave me?■ Latvia shivering more between the cold air and the hot breath of Russia.  
⌠A..Ah┘■ Latvia shaking in fear ⌠Want to oppose me?■ Russia▓ voice become more low, ⌠You▓ll not going from here, Latvia. ⌠Latvia bite his lip and freeing himself. He push Russia and yelled to him. ⌠Stop it!! He cried, ⌠Please! Please let me go! i..i don▓t like┘this┘■ ⌠So surprisingly┘■ Said Russia he put his gun in Latvia▓ forehead.  
⌠Kill me if you want!!■ Latvia yelled again

⌠┘■ Russia pressing the firing. Latvia closing his eyes tightly waiting for his dead.  
Surprisingly he doesn▓t feel anything. No pain. No banging sound. No something happened. Slowly Latvia open his eyes ⌠┘ah┘■ Russia sighing. ⌠The gun is running out of the ammunition..■ ⌠┘■ Latvia shuddering and fall to the ground. His feeling mixed between relieved, sad, anger, and pissed.  
⌠Anything┘■ he whispered, ⌠I▓ll do anything to let myself free from you┘■ ⌠┘■Russia throw his gun. ⌠Then, just waiting until I bored with you■ Russia smirked ⌠That▓s┘so evil of you┘■ said Latvia ⌠Fuh┘■ Russia hold his hands and kiss him softly, ⌠but I▓m afraid this feeling will never ceased forever┘■

End


End file.
